Boys vs. Girls Wiki:Chat policy
This chat policy explains the guidelines for appropriate use of Boys vs. Girls Wiki chat, which can be found on the righthand rail of most pages on the site. Chat rules 'Don't' # Make personal attacks, including racist, sexist, homophobic, or religious name-calling. It should also be remembered that people are able to use Wikia's systems freely from the age of 13. We can make no guarantee to users as to the suitability of the chatting environment for any particular age group, but users may be banned or kicked from chat for repeated and gratuitous foul language, though moderate use of it will not be punished (rules are far stricter when said words are directed at another user, including self-censoring, such as "sh*t" or "f*ck", also words such as "fuk" and "cnt" are also banned if directed at another account). Banned chat words can be read here. # Engage in any harassment, spamming, linking to inappropriate or pornographic content, or sexually-charged chatting. # Make threats of violence, especially death threats. # Be intentionally disruptive or irritating to other users. Please note that writing full phrases or sentences in all capital letters is typically perceived as yelling. Using chat hacks to intentionally irritate users after being told to stop will result in a kick. If a user asks for you to stop, please make it in your best interest to do so. Not acknowledging and/or ignoring the question to stop will be constitution for a kick. If such behavior continues, it will constitute for a ban from chat. # Roleplay. It floods the chat too much and makes it difficult to follow a conversation. If you would like to roleplay, please visit the roleplaying wiki or the fanon wiki. # Spam. If you want to share a piece of writing, paste it onto pastebin and then link it. Do not spam links either as it floods the channel. If you want a particular person to see it, private message them. Posting in caps or in another language for more than three lines is also considered spam and so should be avoided and if not it will result in a warning. Anymore will result in a kick. # Ask others to state their age or reveal any other personal information. Such behavior will result in an outright ban. # Create duplicate accounts to evade a chat ban or wiki ban. Such behavior will result in an outright ban and a permanent block on any secondary accounts. # Violate COPPA. If you tell us you are under 13 years of age, you will be banned instantly and blocked from the wiki. This may seem cruel to you, but it is for safety measures. # Discuss things that may be triggering to some users (e.g. self harm, suicide, rape, abuse, etc.). Such behaviour will result in kicks, and then bans, depending on the severity. # If multiple people (3+) come on to chat at the same, with the intention of causing an invasion, they will be given a 2 hour chat ban. Also, invading other chats is not encouraged but it is your responsibility to keep them away from The Hunger Game Wiki, if you are caught. # The linking of other chats is not allowed on Boys vs. Girls Chat. Unless it was requested by more than one user on the chat, it will result in a kick. If you wish for a specific person to get the link, you can private message the link to them. # Speaking in other languages on Boys vs. Girls Chat is allowed, but any user has the right to ask for a translation. Cursing in other languages in banned outright. 'Do' # Assume goodwill. # Be civil. # Display good wiki manners when stating disagreements. Disagreements with other users can be discussed without resorting to personal attacks. Punishments Users who violate the rules listed above will be warned of their behavior. However, if said behavior continues, a punishment will be issued, which can vary from a kick, a chat ban, or being banned from the wiki as a whole. The length of the punishment will vary depending on the severity of the situation, decided forth by either an administrator or a chat moderator. Typically, a first offense is a warning. The follow three offenses afterwards will result in a kick from chat. However, any offense after that will result in a ban from chat. Chat moderators should leave a message on the talk page of any person who is banned from chat using this template, making sure to indicate the length of the ban. If you believe your ban is unjustified, talk to the mod/admin who issued it. Chat moderators All administrators of the wiki are automatically chat moderators. Other users can also be made chat moderators, giving them the ability to kick and ban people from the chat. Chat mods should enforce the rules set forth on this page to the best of their abilities, and be able to back up any decision they make to ban a user. If a moderator is unavailable and a user is violating the chat guidelines, please take a screenshot of the incident and leave a message on a moderator's talk page. If it is felt that a chat moderator is abusing their abilities, contact an administrator so s/he can decide whether or not that person's moderator rights should be removed. Any user has the right to dispute their ban if they think it was unjustified. Please visit the Chat Moderators page to learn more about our wikis Chat Moderators. If you need to report a incident that happened or chat, or any problems please contact them via their talk pages. If there are no chat moderators online and there is a lot of trouble, please contact a member of staff here. See also *Wikia Help:Chat Chat